The claw in the leaves
by Ceata88
Summary: She was his best friend when he was young. He fell in love with her. Then she was kidnapped and taken away. Now she's back and he doesn't know what to do... KakaxOC slightly suggested other couplings. Last ch. up! I do not own Naruto!
1. Ch 1 The nightmare

Kakashi stood there growling under his breath as he struggled against the ropes that bound him to a tree. The poor kid was only six years old and wasn't a ninja yet. And for some odd reason this made him an easy target for the younger ninja's who wanted to beat something to a pulp. This was also before Kakashi was wearing a mask and wore a bandanna across his eye instead. Today the bullies decided to tie him to a tree. After laughing about it for a while they had left him there, and all he could do was wait for someone to come along and untie him.

"I can't believe them! Who knows how long I'm going to be here!"

ten hours later

Kakashi woke up to find his face in the grass. He got up quickly and looked around to figure out what was going on. He looked up first to see the sky full of stars with the moon about three fourths of the way across. This meant it was sometime after midnight. He then looked at the rope lying on the ground to realize it had been cut strait through. The only remaining question was who cut it? He stood up and looked around but couldn't see anyone. Along with the fact it was almost completely dark and he couldn't see anyway.

"I'm not going to get anything done here." He sighed. "I better start moving." He started to walk along back toward the village still carrying the rope in his hand. His eyes were constantly darting about to see if they could spot something in this dark forest. Suddenly he heard something. It sounded like someone crying. He carefully and slowly moved toward the source of the noise and soon found himself staring into a clearing. The clearing was rather large with a small hill that cut off into a cliff that hovered over a small pond. His eye moved up to see a small girl sitting on top of the cliff. He swore up and down he was to far off to be detected, but the girl lifted her head and eventually turned around and stared at him.

"You? I almost thought you were dead until I heard you breath. You must be a heavy sleeper. Late riser I'm guessing." Kakashi stood there breathless. First off this girl knew he was there when he knew he had made no sign that he was there. Secondly she already knew his sleeping habits when she never even met him. She finally stood up and continued to stare at him.

"How on earth do you know that?" He asked finally stepping out and walking up to her.

"Well it was easy to guess you were a heavy sleeper when I cut you loose, you fell to the ground, and didn't show a single sign of waking up. I'm actually surprised you don't have a headache."

"Uh...okay. So you cut me loose?"

"Yep...should I ask how you got there?"

"Please don't. And how did you know I was there? I was way to far off to be detected or anything like that." She let out a sad sigh.

"I'm...different I guess you could say." Kakashi was about to ask how but she just looked at him. He stared at her eyes then noticed something that almost made him gasp in horror. Her eyes were a pale light blue...and they were completely empty. You couldn't see a single trace of emotion; you couldn't even see your own reflection.

"Your...blind." He said slowly. She sighed and nodded. "But that makes it even more confusing."

"Where I come from we have more blind ninjas than most villages. They developed a special fighting technique so we can still fight. In actuality the blind ones can sometime become more powerful than the normal ones. We are first taught to trust our other senses. I could feel you stepping on the ground." She shifted her feet around as if she was waiting for something. "And I could hear you breathing."

"That's amazing!" Kakashi couldn't help but letting out an excited smile. "Where are you from anyway?" He looked up at her headband and saw what appeared to be three scratch marks. But looking at her headband brought up another question. "You're already a ninja?!"

"Yes I'm a ninja. We do things differently in The Village of the Hidden Claw." The name echoed in Kakashi's head.

"I've never heard of it."

"Probably not, not all that many people have. Unfortunately someone did...and they...killed my entire village." Kakashi's mouth fell open and he just stared at her. He couldn't even say anything. "A bunch of creeps came out of nowhere. I gave them the slip but...I think they are still chasing me."

"Teach me!" Kakashi suddenly said. She looked at him with a confused expression. "See I was tied to that tree because a small group of ninjas keep picking on me. I want to know how to defend myself." She gave him a playful smile which made him nervous.

"Well you're in luck because our fighting style is all about using your defense as your offense...but I'll only teach you on two conditions." Kakashi groaned, of course there was a catch. "First...I don't know your name." She said sounding like she should have asked that a while ago.

"My name is Kakashi. And yours?"

"Call me Kala!" She smiled.

"And what's the other catch?" She gave him an evil but playful smile.

"You have to catch me first." She suddenly leapt off into the trees and Kakashi quickly followed. She was defiantly fast and she could tell which tree he was in so he had to find some way to surprise her. She jumped down onto the ground and stood there waiting for him to attack. He leapt off of one branch but changed his angle in the air. Kala turned about to jump away but instead she stopped and looked up at him. Kakashi's eyes widened when he finally realized what was about to happen. He moved only an inch closer and his lips met hers. He swore his heart stopped as they both fell to the ground. He sat up, sitting next to her, and looked to realize her face was bright red along with his.

"Uh..." He started not knowing what to say. "I'm so sorry about that. Maybe I should have given you a heads up or something I just..."

"It's okay." She smiled her face still red. "I mean it's not like it meant anything right? It was just an accident. But you did catch me, come on!" She got up and started running off. Kakashi stared after her, he wanted to forget that that had just happened...but he couldn't. He suddenly felt this strange feeling fall over him. He just didn't know what it was. "Hey Kakashi! Come on! Don't tell me you're still asleep." Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. He just didn't know...

---------------------------

Kakashi fell to the ground exhausted. He had never even come close to imagining that her training would be this hard. For a fact he had been training all night at the sun was starting to get high in the sky.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the village?" She asked him humorously. Kakashi just rolled his eyes. "Look you need to get some sleep." He sat up.

"No thanks to you." She gave him a grin.

"You're the one who said you wanted training."

"True." He said standing up. "I guess we should get going."

"We?" Kakashi felt his heart stop.

"Um...ya...you're not coming?" She stared at him for a second.

"Well actually I'm a bit hungry. So I guess I'll go."

"You want to leave don't you?" Kakashi looked in the other direction.

"Well Kakashi, I don't want to leave but...Those guys are probably still after me and I don't want to get you or your village involved. These guys are no laughing matter."

"So you're just going to run?"

"If I run long enough they're bound to give up sooner or later right?"

"When you leave you aren't coming back are you?"

"...I don't know Kakashi. I don't know." Kakashi felt a tear fall from his eye. He hoped that Kala wouldn't notice it. However she did. "I'm sorry Kakashi." She whispered. Suddenly he felt her arms go around him and he turned and looked at her, his face going red again. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He suddenly felt as though he wanted nothing more than to hold her there and keep her there. However, he did nothing but stand there and stare at her. "Well we better start heading to your village now. Don't tell me you're not tired." She let go of him and then grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

----------------------------

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly to see Iruka staring at him. He stared at him for a second before sitting up and giving him a curious look.

"Uh...What are you doing in here?"

"Didn't you say you had somewhere to be at two?" Kakashi nodded. Kala told him to meet her back in the clearing about then. "Uh...well..." Iruka pointed at the clock on the wall. "It's 1:45." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"I tried everything but you were dead." Iruka whined. "What's so important about two anyways?" Kakashi didn't answer. He shot out of the bed and ran downstairs.

"I'm going to be so late! She's going to kill me!" Kakashi finally ran out the door and Iruka just stared after him in confusion. 'What on earth is he talking about?' He thought to himself. 'I don't know...but I'm going to find out.'

Kakashi burst into the clearing panting up and down.

"You're late." Kala smiled. "I'm guessing you have an excuse."

"I over slept."

"That's what I thought. One day you're going to have to come up with a better one though."

"Like what?"

"Something someone won't know how to respond to." She said quickly then started to look around.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell me..." She started and walked over to a tree. She jumped up and after a few seconds a single "Ow!" came out. Finally she jumped down holding Iruka by the collar. "Do you know this guy."

"Iruka?! What on earth are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question so I decided to find out for myself. Who the heck is she? And tell her to let me go." Kala let go and he fell to the ground.

"My name is Kala. And I should pound you for following me like that."

"How on earth did you know I was up there?"

"Uh...Iruka I wouldn't..."

"Oh my gosh!" Iruka shouted, obviously not listening to Kakashi. "You're blind!" Kakashi slapped his forehead.

"Yes." He responded. "And she's kind of sensitive about it so..."

"I'd rethink saying that if I were you." Kala growled at Iruka who scowled right back.

"Only if you put me down!" He flailed around trying to get her to loose her grip. Kala let out an annoyed snort before letting him fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said in a sarcastic tone before getting up and brushing himself off. The two glared at each other for a moment before Iruka turned on Kakashi. "What the heck is she doing here? Better yet why are you with her?!"

"She's just staying for a few days. Her village was demolished. She's teaching me some fighting moves in the mean time."

"Then why on earth did you not invite me!" Iruka whined which took Kakashi off guard. "You aren't the only one who could use a few defense moves."

"All right," Kala said under her breath, "someone else to run ragged." Kakashi and Iruka both looked at her suspiciously. "Uhh...nothing." She said quickly before they could ask.

-------------------------------------------

"My good gosh man how do you do this." Iruka gasped for breath.

"I'm not sure." Kala had left to go get something to eat so it was just them.

"She's a tough one that's for sure." Kakashi didn't respond. "Something up?"

"Well...kinda. See I was chasing her in the woods when we first met and when I jumped her I caught her but..."

"What it didn't count?"

"No."

"She moved and you hit the ground?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I caught her but...with my lips." Iruka just stared at him, confused. "I..." He looked around then whispered in his ear. "...kissed her."

"WHAT!?" Iruka shouted.

"Shush! I would rather have the whole village not find out!" Kakashi scolded.

"Sorry, it just took me off guard. But if you did it by accident then it wouldn't matter would it?"

"Normally yes but..."

"But what? Come on, you can tell me anything."

"I'm not sure ok? I did it and then after I kept feeling all weird. It's hard to describe. It's almost like never want her to leave, I always want her where I can be with her." Iruka fell completely silent. "What?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"I think you might be...in love." He whispered. Kakashi's heart stopped and his eyes widened. He couldn't even say anything.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kala stepped into the clearing munching on something.

"I did nothing I swear!" Kakashi suddenly shouted out of fear.

"Calm down." Kala said. "I totally understand!" Kakashi started freaking out even more but Iruka cut in before he said anything stupid.

"Understand what?"

"You two have been lazing it out while I was gone." Kakashi started panting with relief. "What did you think it was about?"

"Nothing!" Kakashi said nervously. "We just thought you would get mad."

"Nah! Hey guys! Why don't we all get a bite to eat and call it a day." She smiled at them. Kakashi face started to turn pink. Iruka then giggled. "What?"

"Iruka, I swear, if you say anything I'll..."

"Anything." Iruka suddenly said. Kakashi got annoyed and started chasing him around.

"Do you guys want to eat anything or not? It is my last day." Kakashi immediately stopped.

"Oh...that's right. You're leaving at noon tomorrow."

"We'd be glad to get something to eat!" Iruka suddenly cut in. A small growl emitted from his stomach. Kakashi sighed, he suddenly didn't feel as hungry anymore.

------------------------------

"You're going to tell her right?" Iruka said to Kakashi as they waited for Kala to arrive.

"Tell her what?"

"That you have a crush on her."

"Should I?"

"Believe it or not you might not see her again." Grief clawed at Kakashi's stomach. "So telling her now would be your best bet."

"I might as well." Kakashi muttered. "Wouldn't make much of a difference if she ended up hating me."

"Who hates who?" Kala suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Nothing, why are you late?" Kakashi said quickly changing the subject.

"I just got lost on the road of life." Kala smiled. Kakashi and Iruka exchanged glances and said nothing. "See! That's the kind of stuff you need to come up with when you're late." They both just make a look of worry on their faces.

--------------------------------------

"Hey Kakashi?" It was almost noon and Kakashi was about to leave with Iruka but Kala had stopped him. "Why are you so desperate to go?"

"I don't want to watch you leave all right?" He said disdainfully. He had basically forgotten that he wanted to tell her how he felt. At the moment he was having second thoughts.

"Well I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to you first at least." She suddenly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Kakashi froze and turned and stared at her, his face bright red. "I'm sorry I'm leaving but I don't want to get you in trouble."

"It's okay...I get it." He started walking off, but finally he forced himself to turn back around. "Hey Kala I..." He stared, but he never got to finish.

"Kakashi! Look out!" Kala suddenly shouted. But before he even had time to open his mouth he felt something hard slam into his side and pin him to the ground. He struggled underneath the weight and gasped for air.

"Who's this kid?" He heard a bloodthirsty voice say.

"Who cares?" Came another one, more far off. "We got what we came for." Kakashi turned his head to see a strange man grab Kala from behind and hold her tight.

"Let her go!" Kakashi started to move around more wildly. "Or else I'll..."

"What? You can't even get up." He pushed his foot down even harder until her heard a small crack. Kakashi gasped for air and shouted in pain.

"What did you do?"

"Cracked a rib."

"Nice."

"Leave him alone!" Kala shouted. "He's got nothing to do with this!"

"Too bad. If he's in our way he's got something to do with this." Kakashi continued to breathe heavily as pain continued to shoot through his body.

"Just kill him already, before the people from the village find out what's going on."

"No let me go!" Kala shouted.

"Kala..." Kakashi whispered painfully as the guy leaned over and pulled him up. "What are you going to do to her?" He asked his captor.

"We're going to take her somewhere far off and kill her."

"No..." Kakashi wanted to shout and struggle but he was in to much pain.

"So how should I get rid of him?"

"I don't know. Slam him against something. We've got to leave." The guy smiled with satisfaction. He slowly walked over to the closest tree and slammed Kakashi's head against it. Immediately everything was going black, Kakashi could focus on anything but the pain shooting through his body like a spark.

"Kakashi!!!" He heard Kala scream. He got quieter and quieter until he couldn't hear at all.

-------------------------------------

"Come on Kakashi sensei! Wake up!" Kakashi's eyes flew open to see Naruto's face staring at him.

"Naruto!" Kakashi growled as he sat up. He's body was soaked with sweat like it always was when he had that nightmare. Every time it got more and more vivid. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well see, Sakura, Sasuke, and I were hanging around when...Why are you all sweaty? And who is Kala?" Kakashi's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well you were tossing and turning and saying "Kala" over and over again."

"None of your business. Now finish your sentence."

"Right! Well we were waiting for you to show up when this strange girl ran past and started roaming the village. Every time we get close to catching her she slips away. What's even weirder is the fact she has a scarf around her eyes."

"Her eyes?"

"Ya I have no idea how she sees. Any way Sasuke is still tracking her and Sakura went to tell Grandma Tsunade. They said I should find you and well...here we are."

"Just get out of here. I'll be out in a minute."

---------------------------------

Kakashi finally stepped out of his room to find that Naruto had disappeared. Instead Iruka was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Naruto was sent to get back with his team and all the jonin are supposed to head out and search." He fell quiet for a minute. "You had that dream again didn't you."

"Naruto blab?" Iruka nodded.

"Yes I did. More vivid than the last time, as usual. Every time I almost forget what happens it all just comes back."

"There's no shame is missing someone you love."

"I know. Come on...we better get going."


	2. Ch 2 Return and a Court Room

Kakashi quickly moved from building to building, unwanting of anyone to spot him and Iruka. At first he wanted to go by himself but Iruka kept insisting that he go with him. Iruka knew that the first time that Kakashi had that nightmare he almost hurt himself with his knife. Continuing to say it was his fault she wasn't alive. That was the whole reason he had been training his butt off. So the next time someone he cared about was in danger he could protect them. Unfortunately many things had happened which just made things worse. Many people he cared about were gone. The fact was Iruka got terrified when this kind of thing happened. Kakashi seemed to be lost inside a trance that made him go insane. Fortunately he seemed to be controlling himself this time.

"Hey Kakashi! What's the rush?" Kakashi stopped and so did Iruka. Kakashi had a look of annoyance on his face as he saw Gai standing in front of them. "I bet you want to catch this stranger before me don't you?"

"What do you want Gai? Shouldn't you be searching?"

"I thought we'd make a challenge out of it." Kakashi let out an annoyed sigh.

"What is it this time?"

"Whoever catches the stranger first gets to sit on the losers back while he does 20,000 push ups." Kakashi sighed again.

"And what if neither of us catch her?"

"Then it's a tie and neither of us have to do it."

"Fair enough, now if that's it I suggest you get searching again." Gai let out a nod and leapt off in the other direction. Kakashi and Iruka were about to do the same thing when a force hit them from behind and sent them both falling off the roof and hit the ground. As soon as they both got up, confused as to what just happened, someone pulled Kakashi's arms behind him and put a knife to his throat.

"Listen up!" The voice was female and extremely cold. "You're going to tell me what I want to know or I kill you both." Iruka didn't move. He knew if he did she could easily kill Kakashi at that very moment.

"And what do you want to know?" Kakashi turned his head slightly so he could see her face. What Naruto said was true, she had a light blue scarf wrapped around her eyes which made her almost impossible to identify.

"I want to know where I can find Kakashi Hatake!" Kakashi and Iruka both froze and didn't say a word. "Well?"

"What do you want him for?"

"That's none of you're business!" She shouted pulling the knife closer to his neck. But suddenly he didn't feel scared anymore. The way she held on to him and the way she looked were strangely familiar. He decided to look at her head band to find out where she was from. His heart stopped, his breathing stopped, and his body almost completely shut down.

"K...Kala!" He said in complete shock which made Iruka's eyes widen.

"How do you know my name!?" She shouted again.

"Because," He started slowly, "I'm Kakashi." She immediately let go of his hands and moved her knife away, her mouth wide open with shock.

"I'm...so sorry. If I had known it was you I-" She was immediately cut off. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. A few tears of joy falling from his face.

"I...I thought you were dead. I thought they killed you!" She wrapped her arms around him in turn and rested her head on his chest.

"I thought you were dead as well, until I heard news of you that is. I got here as soon as those guys were gone and I was able to move." They stood there for a minute before Iruka interrupted.

"Um...excuse me but why didn't you recognize him."

"Probably cause my voice is different along with my heart rate and chakra level."

"So I'm guessing she wouldn't recognize me either?"

"No I wouldn't, sorry. Please tell me."

"Does Iruka ring a bell?"

"The little trouble maker? Yes it does." She couldn't help but giggle as she and Kakashi finally let go of each other. "And I never figured out what you two were always fighting about."

"And why are you wearing that scarf?"

"So people wouldn't be able to see my face." She reached up and took it off, wrapping it around her neck as soon as it was off. Kakashi looked up at her eyes and stared at her. Her eyes were the same pale empty sky blue color. Her hair was a light brown, up in a ponytail, which went down to about midback. Her headband was still wrapped around her head with the three claw marks on it. She was wearing a short sleeveless white shirt and a white skirt. She had golden rings on her arms below the shoulders and one around her neck. She had the same gloves and shoes as everyone else. To him, she was beautiful. His face started to turn slightly red as he stared at her.

"Hey Kakashi!" A new voice pulled him out of his daydream. He turned and looked down the empty street to see Gai standing there. "I can't believe you beat me again."

"Who's this guy? What is he talking about and why...is he fashion blind?" She said cringing a bit. "How tight is that outfit?"

"That's Gai." Kakashi sighed. "He placed himself as my rival, said he would beat me at catching you, and I know. We don't know why he wears that."

"Well if you caught her then shouldn't you take her to Tsunade?" A growl rose from Kakashi's throat that made Gai and Kala jump.

"I'm not going to arrest her Gai."

"And why's that?"

"Because I know who she is and she isn't dangerous."

"Tsunade will still want to know who she is."

"I won't let her harm Kala!" Kakashi's voice got fiercer as he took a step in between her and Gai. However he didn't notice that Gai wasn't alone. Kurenai suddenly appeared on the roof behind him. Asuma close behind her. She quickly leapt down and Kakashi didn't know what to do. She was aiming for Kala. However at that moment Kakashi had forgotten how quick she was. Kurenai was inches away from hitting her and she quickly moved out of the way. She grabbed Kurenai's wrist and pulled it back behind her.

"Nice surprise attack. Bit slowly on the approach though." Kurenai just growled from pain and irritation. Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask. She had gotten far more powerful than he could have imagined. But she was naive. Asuma was suddenly behind her and aimed an attack. Kala didn't have any time to react, but Kakashi did. He quickly moved in between her and Asuma's knife. He felt the tip of the dagger enter the side of the arm before everything finally stopped. Kala still had Kurenai in a lock. Iruka was preventing Gai from getting close, and Asuma was staring in shock at the wound he left in Kakashi's upper arm.

"I don't get it." Gai said. "Why do you insist on protecting her so much?"

"Because I lost her once. I lost her and I promised my self I would get stronger. So that I wouldn't lose her again. If you want to hurt her, you're going to have to kill me first." The whole clearing was dead silent. Kala let go of Kurenai and turned to look at Kakashi.

"When...did you promise that?"

"A few days after you disappeared."

"All right what's going on?!" Everyone turned their heads to see Tsunade standing there with her hands on her hips.

"We found her..." Asuma started.

"Apparently Kakashi knows her." Gai continued.

"And he's desperate to protect her." Kurenai finished rubbing her sore arm.

"Is that true Kakashi?" Tsunade's voice was cold but not angry.

"Yes." Kakashi said slowly, his body stiffening up.

"Then all of you come with me. Gai? Go tell all the other Jounin to meet at my office." Gai nodded and disappeared. "The rest of you hurry up. I'll tend to your wounds." She walked off and the rest followed. Kakashi stayed close to Kala with Iruka behind them. He knew explaining this to the Hokage would not be easy.

----------------

Kakashi swallowed hard as he waited in the Hokage's office. She was currently explaining to everyone what was going on and Kala was currently under careful watch. He couldn't believe she was actually there. All this time he thought she was gone forever and she had almost ended up assassinating him. He heard the door open and close and Tsunade stepped in.

"All right." She started. "Tell me who she is and how you know her."

"Her name is Kala. And I met her a long time ago when I was six."

"And where did she go?"

"She was kidnapped. Her entire village had been destroyed and she was fleeing. And then those guys came along and captured her. I didn't see her since."

"And why is she here?"

"She told me when those guys stopped chasing her she would come back. At first she thought I was dead as well. When she heard word about me she started heading here."

"So what did you do when you first knew she was gone?" Kakashi stopped. His lips didn't move and his body started shaking. "Well?" Of course she had to ask that. One of his worst memories and she had to bring it up. He didn't even know if he had the guts to tell her.

"Tsunade?" A new voice saved him.

"What is it Shizune?"

"I was talking to Iruka like you asked and he..."

"Please! Don't make him tell you that!"

"Why?"

"Because." Kakashi answered instead. "It's one of the most terrifying moments of my life. Just thinking about it makes me freeze." He stopped for a moment and finally his knees hit the ground. His hands grabbed his head and he started shouting. "I don't want to think about what a stupid mistake I made! How I had to go out in that clearing and find blood on the ground!"

"Kakashi get a hold of yourself!" Iruka shouted at his friend. Kakashi was going insane again, and Iruka could barely watch.

"Shizune! Get him someplace to relax quick! I'll keep talking to Iruka."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune let out a small bow and helped Kakashi to his feet, leading him out of the room.

"So what happened?" Iruka took a deep sigh and began to tell her what happened. His memory immediately started running back.

[flash back

Iruka sat at the side of Kakashi's bed, his fear rising inside him again. He didn't know what had happened. He just remembered going back to find out what was going on and he found him unconscious next to a pool of blood. What was worse it had been two days and he still hadn't woken up. The doctors said he hit his head pretty hard and it was going to take a while. Learning that Kala was gone wasn't going to help the trauma at all.

"I know you're worried Iruka." He felt the Third Hokage's hand on his shoulder. "But he's going to be fine."

"No he's not." Iruka said sadly. "Physically yes, but he's never going to recover from losing her. Why her? Of all people."

"I don't understand."

"He...he loved her." The room was silent for a moment. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Of course not." Suddenly Kakashi started moving around. Iruka leaned forward in his chair. Kakashi's eyes finally opened and he looked around the room.

"Ugh. Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Iruka started. Kakashi looked around a bit more until his eyes widened and his body froze.

"Where's Kala!?" Iruka felt a knot form in his stomach.

"She...she was gone when I found you Kakashi." He lowered his head and waited for a bit. "I'm not sure what happened but-" He was cut off by Kakashi's painful cry. His eyes shot up and looked at him. Kakashi pulled his knees up and cried into them. He had never cried so much in his life.

"It's all my fault! If I had let her leave sooner!"

"What happened?"

"They came out of nowhere! They captured her! They said they were going to kill her! If she wasn't there then...then...SHE'S DEAD!" Kakashi screamed the last part at the top of his lungs as his tears started to soak the sheets. "She's dead! And it's all my fault!" He cried. He did nothing but cry for the next thirty minutes. Iruka and the Hokage waited patiently. Iruka had never felt so sick in his life. He had never seen someone in so much pain. "How long have I been out?" He finally asked, lifting his head. His face was completely soaked through.

"About two days." Kakashi was silent again and he looked out the window.

"She's gone." Kakashi echoed again. "And I didn't even get to tell her I...love her."

A few days passed and Kakashi was finally let out of the hospital. He didn't talk too much of anyone, and always walked with his head down. One day he was walking when the ninja's who picked on him came out of nowhere.

"So we heard your little friend is dead?"

"Shut-up and leave me alone." Kakashi growled.

"What's wrong? Upset it's your fault?"

"I said Shut-up!" His voice got more violent. Iruka was watching the whole thing from a distance, scared to interrupt.

"Poor little Kakashi lost his girlfriend." They started chanting and laughing. And it didn't take much longer for Kakashi to snap.

"I said...SHUT-UP!" Kakashi suddenly lunged at them and took them by surprise. Every time they flew an attack he used a move Kala taut him to avoid it and hit back. Eventually they all stopped and ran off.

"Freak!" They shouted as they disappeared.

"Kakashi are you okay?" Iruka ran over to him. Kakashi answered his question with a sudden hard punch to the face. Iruka hit the ground and looked up at him in horror. "Kakashi...what on earth are you?" Iruka felt blood start to fall from his nose. Suddenly Kakashi's expression changed and he fell to his knees.

"Oh my gosh Kala I'm so sorry!" He had completely gone into an illusion. "I'm so sorry I hurt you! It's all my fault."

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted desperately. The doctors had to come get him and take him back to the hospital before he hurt himself again. It was about a month before Kakashi finally got a hold of his mind and was able to be on his own, even though he had horror flashes sometimes. He kept calling everyone Kala and kept apologizing the first few days. Iruka could barely stand it.

"I promise." He started saying one day.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"I promise that the next time someone I care about is in danger I will be strong enough to protect them. I won't lose them again.

Iruka let out a painful sigh as he finished. Remembering that time was hard for him too, but he was able to do it without breaking down.

[end

"So...he loves this girl."

"Yes and you have to swear not to tell anyone that. I'm not even supposed to tell you."

"I won't. I swear upon my life. But right now we're having a meeting with the Jounin. I'll start it as soon as you and Kakashi are ready. Iruka stiffly nodded and went out to find Kakashi.

------------

"You feeling any better?" Shizune asked Kakashi as he sipped some water.

"Ya thanks...where's Kala." His face was turned away from her so she couldn't see him.

"She's in the other room. But you can't see her until the meeting is done. Why do you hide you face?" Kakashi didn't answer as he pulled his mask back up and turned and faced her.

"Kakashi, Shizune, the meeting is about to start." Iruka came in slowly.

"I guess we better go." Shizune said. "You two can take your time." She ran out the door swiftly and disappeared.

"You ready to face the Hokage and a room full of Jounin?" Iruka asked him.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." He sighed. "You told her didn't you?" Iruka looked at him confused for a second. "You told her how I felt."

"I had to. And look at it this way. Knowing this she might be morel likely to let her stay." Kakashi just shrugged as they both headed out the door.

--------------

Kakashi's heart started racing as he stared at the large crowd of Jounin he was standing in front of. Jiraiya was standing in the back, and Kakashi had no real idea why he was there. His first guess was because of Tsunade. Even if Jiraiya was a total perv he had had his eyes on her since they first met.

"All right!" Tsunade's voice instantly quieted everyone down. "I would naturally choose for myself wither I want Kala to stay or not but I figured you people would want to say something. But let's do it orderly please."

"I want to know why she burst into the village and started attacking us." Kurenai shouted out. Kakashi could tell she had a grudge on her because of what she did to her arm.

"None of them were serious injuries." Asuma pointed out shortly. He glanced in Kakashi's direction with a look of guilt on his face. Probably for stabbing him in the arm.

"I know that but how can we trust her?" Everyone in the room was silent and Kakashi stiffened up again.

"Would you like an example?" Iruka suddenly said. Everyone in the room stared at him but he made no sign that he cared.

"What do you mean?"

"Close your eyes." Many people in the room did. "Think about the most important person in your life. Now imagined you were kidnapped and separated from them. If you found out what village they were in and you couldn't get in. What would you do?" They all opened their eyes and glanced at one another.

"I would take down anyone who got in my way." Gai said. A few people nodded and muttered in agreement. "But why were you so intense on protecting her Kakashi?" Everyone looked at him.

"Because, like I told you, I lost her a long time ago and I don't want that to happen again."

"All we'd be doing is making sure she didn't come back to the village." Kurenai argued. She didn't like Kala at all. But Kakashi didn't respond. "Now that you know she's alive why do you insist on keeping her here?" Finally Kakashi started getting annoyed.

"Why don't you think about it for a minute!?" He shouted. "That one person you care about disappears and you think they're gone because you couldn't do anything to protect them. Now they're back and everyone wants them to leave! What would you do then?!" Kurenai was silent for a long time.

"I wouldn't let them." She hung her head down. She suddenly moved a bit closer to Asuma. "I would leave with them if I had to."

"She's not the only one." Tsunade said. "I would give almost anything to see the people I love again."

"Same here." Iruka sighed. Many agreements flew up from the crowd.

"I've decided then." Tsunade stated. "Kala will be staying. If she shows any suspicious activity we will not hesitate to attack. Understood?" She was directing the question to Kakashi. Relief washed over him and he nodded.

"Thank you! Lady Hokage."

"You're all dismissed. Except you Jiraiya!" Tsunade said without blinking as Jiraiya was making a break for the door. "You two go get Kala. I need to talk with nosy here." The two left but Kakashi started hanging near the door.

"What are you doing?" Iruka asked.

"I want to watch." He said shortly.

"What were you doing in here today?" Tsunade's firm voice came through the crack in the door. Jiraiya didn't answer. "Well? I won't wait forever."

"I wanted to see you." Now Tsunade was the one who was quiet.

"You are such a pervert!" She suddenly screamed, obviously covering up her feeling of embarrassment.

"But I..."

"Just go already." Jiraiya let out an angry snort, whirled around and left.

"What was that all about?" Iruka asked confused.

"Jiraiya likes her, but Tsunade doesn't...I don't think she does anyway. I guess she was taken aback by his non-pervy behavior."

"Whatever, do you want to see Kala or not?"

"I want that more than anything."

-----------------------------

Hehe. Okay so I didn't leave a comment in the first one. Sorry! And yes that is some JiraiyaxTsunade fluff! Sue me! X3 And I think EVERYONE knows about Kurenai and Asuma so that's no surprise. Please R&R I like getting suggestions. But not serious critiques please. SUGGESTIONS not demands. So if you "suggest" it I might do it might not.


	3. Ch 3 First stress filled day

Kakashi, Kala, and Iruka walked down the street right next to each other. Every now and then someone would give Kala a strange look, but because she can't see she didn't care much.

"So...I'm hungry! Can we get something to eat?" She suddenly spoke up.

"Like what?"

"I don't care. Anything! As long as it's eatable!" Kakashi could only guess what she meant by that.

"Well you're in luck!" Iruka said whipping out a couple of pieces of paper. "I just so happen to have a couple of all you can eat tickets for the ramen shop."

"What was that!?" A young annoying voice rang out. Suddenly Iruka was pushed to the ground by a blond ninja.

"You're going to get me some of that aren't you Iruka sensei?"

"Who this?" Kala asked. "He's one of the people who were chasing me earlier. He was a bit load."

"My name's Naruto Usumaki! And I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" Kakashi sighed but Kala got an amused smile on her face.

"I like people who dream big. Just be sure not to get cocky."

"Too late." Kakashi muttered.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted and tried to attack his sensei. But he was easily held back with the palm of Kakashi's hand.

"Do you want Ramen or not?" Naruto stopped and started walking in the other direction.

"Hurry up!" He shouted.

"How did you know that?" Kala asked him.

"He's one of my students." Kala started giggling. "That's right laugh it up." He just went past her and started following Naruto.

---------------------------------

"Uh...Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes Naruto."

"Is she feeling okay."

"I think so."

"Then how on earth did she eat 37 bowls of Ramen!" The group was sitting at the shop next to a mountain of bowls. Kala let out a sigh, sat back, and smiled.

"You uh...always eat this much?" He could help but ask.

"To tell you the truth I haven't eaten something this good in a while. And I told you I was hungry!"

"Thank the lord I don't have to pay for that." Iruka said, sweat on his face.

"You just ate 37 bowls of the stuff. That's three times more than Naruto eats. And you're still that skinny."

She just shrugged, "Why didn't you have some?" The entire room was quiet.

"Kakashi never likes eating in public." Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Honestly! Are you blind woman!?" Kala got a look of anger on her face and Kakashi and Iruka just sighed. "What?"

"Well just a little information kiddy...I AM BLIND!"

"What?!" Naruto shouted almost falling out of his chair. "Then how did you keep getting away from Sasuke! And how did you know where you were going?"

"Maybe cause I can tell that with my senses of feel, smell, and hearing."

"Guys, guys, please calm down!" Iruka said. Kakashi didn't say anything. For a fact he was smiling, he loved it when Naruto got shouted at sometimes.

"So tell me why he doesn't like eating in public." Kala crossed her arms for a second then looked up at Kakashi, her empty blue eyes piercing into his. He didn't see any trace of anger but he knew it was there.

"Because he wears this mask and he won't let anyone see what's under it." Naruto blurted out and Kakashi cringed. He looked back up at Kala to see a look of shock. Suddenly she lifted her hand and started reaching for his face. Instantly his face went red, his body started heating up, and he moved backwards to avoid her; but it didn't' work. She placed her hand gently on the side of his face with her thumb hovering over his lips. His face turned brighter than the sun as a drop of sweat fell from his forehead.

"Why...are you wearing that? When did you start wearing that?"

"I...I can't tell you." He said slowly and nervously. The fact was he didn't tell anybody.

"You mean you knew him before he was wearing that!? What did his face look like?" Iruka couldn't help but slap him on the back of the head.

"What part of blind didn't you get?"

"Sorry." Naruto muttered. Kakashi was glad that he was to oblivious to ask Iruka. And even if he did Iruka probably wouldn't tell him.

"Uh...Kala? Could you maybe get your hand off my face?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bit awkward."

"You're so easily unnerved" She giggled. She moved her hand off his face and leaned toward him, her face got only a few inches from his. She giggled again as she felt him tense up. "What are you so nervous about? We're just friends."

"It still just feels awkward."

"Whatever. Come on! You said you'd show me around town."

"I'm coming too!" Naruto shouted only to be pulled back by Iruka.

"YOU, are coming with me." He pulled the struggling ninja out of the shop with a quick sly smile to Kakashi.

"So Kakashi! You still haven't properly introduced me to your young friend!" Kakashi sighed with annoyance again as they stepped out to see Gai and his student Rock Lee doing their usual pose.

"Oh lord! TWO men in tights?!" She covered her eyes dramatically though it wouldn't make a difference. She was probably doing it to humor Kakashi.

"How do you always get the hot ones huh?"

"What?" Kakashi and Kala asked at the same time.

"She is you're girlfriend isn't she?"

"NO!" They both shouted at the same time again. Kala pulled her hands off her eyes and furiously put them on her hips.

"Hmm...Something must be wrong with my theory."

"Who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Might Gai! And this is Rock Lee." Lee bowed.

"It's nice to meet you ma'm!"

"Uh...nice to meet you."

"We were just about to tour the city." Kakashi said, annoyed.

"We'll...uh...sorry to interrupt. We'll be on our way. Call me!" He made the hand gesture toward Kala that made Kakashi flare up. They both quickly disappeared.

"He wasn't directing that toward me was he? Cause I'm not going to."

"I didn't think you were."

"Well come on then!" She suddenly grabbed his hand. "On with the tour!"

-------------------------------

Kakashi showed her every place he could think of, introduced her to tons of people, many of which made out of line remarks about her sight. This usually ended up in a small fight. A couple of people showed up telling her where her room was. Not to far from Kakashi's which filled him with relief, he didn't understand why. But no matter what they did or where they went she always had a tight grip on his hand. And at one point he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you holding my hand?" He asked as they started heading for the limits of the town.

"It's about time you asked. I was just trying to embarrass you."

"All you're going to do is make people think we're dating." She just shrugged letting go of his hand. "And where are we going?"

"I want to visit the clearing where we hung out. You remember that don't you?"

"I go and visit it every time I have that nightmare."

"What nightmare?"

"It's when you got kidnapped. I had it last night actually."

"Oh ya. Knowing what those guys were doing to you was scary."

"How did you get away from them anyway?"

"Escaped. They're a bunch of chumps." They finally reached the clearing and Kakashi looked up. The moon was almost full and it shone strait into the small pool under the small edge. "Wow. It hasn't changed a bit." She stepped up the hill and sat down, her feet dangling over the edge. "It must be pretty out here."

"Hmm." Kakashi silently agreed as he followed her up.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"Cause I don't feel like it."

"Sit!"

"No! I'm not a dog!"

"Bark, bark!"

"Stop it!"

"Not until you sit puppy boy!"

"I could easily leave right now!"

"Then why don't you!?" Kakashi didn't answer. Kala was taken aback by his sudden silence. "Come on! Please sit down? You make me feel short." Kakashi let out a long and loud sigh and finally sat down next to her. There was a long moment of silence as they both looked up at the sky.

"You're so lucky you can see." Kala frowned. "The moon and stars must look beautiful tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you." Kakashi whispered without thinking. He was completely oblivious to the fact he said it until he looked at Kala who had a look of surprise on her face. "Oh crap did I say that out loud?" Kala just nodded.

"Do I really look pretty? I've never seen my face before so I wouldn't know."

"Not pretty, beautiful." Kala turned a bit pink.

"Arigato...Kakashi-kun." Kakashi was immediately taken aback by her formality. She wasn't very polite to anyone she knew very well. Not speech wise at least. "Oh...and by the way. Don't expect me to call you that very often!"

"Don't worry. I don't." Kala let out a small yawn but Kakashi didn't think anything of it. That is, until she rested her head on his shoulder and she fell asleep. Unfortunately Kakashi didn't have the guts to wake her up to get her to walk back. So he did the only other way he could think of. He picked her up in his arms.

"Damn it this is so awkward." He muttered to himself. However he forced himself to admit that he was enjoying every minute of it.

"So did you tell her yet?" Kakashi turned his head to see Iruka walking into the clearing.

"Tell her what?"

"That you love her?"

"I'm not telling her anytime soon so get over it."

"Fine, I'll find someway."

"What does that mean?" Kakashi glared at Iruka.

"Nothing, I'd just get her to bed before you're arms fall asleep." Kakashi let out a growl as he walked back carrying her.

---------------------

Kala looked around nervously. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. All she knew was she wasn't alone.

"Kakashi?" She swallowed nervously. She knew for a fact she was with him before she feel asleep.

"He's not going to be able to help you this time."

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice not the least bit shaken.

"That is none of you're business. Now hold still." She heard him charge at her, knife out, ready to kill. Kala tried to move out of the way but she couldn't go anywhere. Suddenly she felt someone else with her, in front of her. She heard the sound of metal cutting into someone's body and felt blood splash on her.

"Kala," she heard Kakashi's familiar voice. "are you okay?"

"Kakashi I'm...Kakashi!" She could tell his heart beat was slowing down. "Kakashi, no!"

--------------------------

"NOOO!" Kala sat up in a bed, feeling dizzy and sweaty.

"Are you okay?" She heard Kakashi repeat himself.

"Huh? Ya, just a bad dream."

"That's what I thought. Now try and get some sleep."

"Wait." She suddenly said. Kakashi stopped moving and looked at her confused.

"Will you uh...stay here? Until I fall asleep?"

"Why?"

"Cause...in the nightmare something bad happened to you. I don't know, I just feel better when you're around."

"And what would you want me to do?"

"I don't know, talk to me?"

"About what?" He sighed sitting down next to her.

"Why are you wearing that mask?"

"I already told you I can't tell you."

"And why don't you take it off, no one is in here except me and," She waved her hand in front of her face. "I can't see worth crap."

"Why don't you tell my why you're so desperate first?"

"I don't know." She sighed again. "I guess 'cause you've changed so much since I last saw you."

"Not too much a hope."

"Well you're much more serious than you used to be. And now you have that mask on and what happened to your eye?" The whole time she was making facial expressions and he couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"Your face looks hilarious."

"That still doesn't tell me what happened."

"Many things, but to summarize it all...some people disappeared. People I really cared about."

"Oh...I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault; I don't even know why you are apologizing."

"Because I know I was one of those people." She laid back down on the bed. Kakashi was silent for a while, not knowing how to respond. "What was it you were going to tell me before those guys showed up?"

"Huh?"

"Well you started saying something and then those guys showed up. What was it?" Kakashi had to think fast if he didn't want to tell her.

"I...uh...I don't remember." He lied. He knew Kala was very good at spotting this but to his relief she didn't this time.

"Oh...okay." They were both silent for a long time and finally Kakashi heard a silent snore coming from her open mouth. He got up, careful not to wake her and quietly slipped out the door.

"Good night." He whispered. 'I love you.' He said the last part in his mind, just incase she or anyone else were listening.

---------------------------

Tsunade sat on the roof of a building staring into Kala's window. She watched carefully as she and Kakashi chatted.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" The familiar annoying voice reached her ears.

"I should ask you the same question, Jiraiya."

"Hey you are usually in bed by this time. And I always hang around here."

"Hmph...whatever. Just don't bug me!"

"Why on earth will he not tell her how he feels?"

"And how would you know about that?"

"It is pretty obvious." Tsunade shrugged.

"You can't tell anyone you know."

"I know. But that still doesn't answer my question."

"Who knows why. I guess he's just nervous."

"Kakashi? Nervous? I didn't know you could put those two words in a sentence."

"Everyone has their fears."

"You should get some sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm not telling you. You always have work to do during the day and it doesn't help if you're tired." Once again Tsunade was taken aback by his different behavior.

"Fine I'm going." She growled as she jumped of the building.

------------------------------

AN: Wow I'm typing these up fast. Meow! Not much to say here. Cept I'm really mean to Kakashi! And the reason Kala is so oblivious to what's going through Kakashi's head is the fact she can't see his expression. Makes all the difference.


	4. Ch 4 Iruka's plan

Kakashi woke up slowly and didn't want to get out of bed. He had ended up staying up late, now he was paying for it. He turned over and looked up out the window. There were hardly any clouds in the blue sky and the sun was shining strait through.

"Kakashi are you still asleep?" Kala voice came through his door making him sit up.

"I'm trying too."

"Well don't. This student of yours won't stop begging me to train him." Kakashi sighed. This could be no one else than Naruto, always bouncing around trying to get stronger. "Kinda reminds me of you." Kakashi looked up at the door.

"How do you figure that?"

"Please, you were always more than ready to learn something new." Everything was silent for a second before he heard a loud thump.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, tripped." Kakashi sighed but ended up laughing. "Not my fault." Kakashi was still laughing. "By the way what is this Icha Icha Paradise book I found in my room?" Kakashi immediately stopped laughing. "I'm guessing you dropped it in there last night."

"How do you know what the title is?"

"Naruto read it for me, but he doesn't know what it's about. Could you tell me?"

"No, now give it back."

"Morning Kala." Iruka's voice came from outside. "What are you doing with Kakashi's book?"

"Found it in my room. What's it about?" 'Crap!' Was the only thought that was running through Kakashi's mind.

"It's a porn book." Everything was quiet outside. "Kakashi has tons of those."

"Kakashi! You are such a perv! I can't believe you're reading this garbage!" Kakashi could hear Iruka laughing. "Now get out here already before I make your student evaporate!"

----------------

As soon as Kakashi stepped out of his room he felt something smack him on the head.

"That's for reading trash!" Iruka was laughing again.

"Iruka I'm going to murder you." Kakashi said coldly and started chasing him. Kala then started chasing Kakashi. They were running around the building and finally ran out the door. Finally even when they got outside they were shouting and still running. Everyone was watching in confusion as the three tried to kill each other.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Tsunade was standing in the street with Shizune next to her.

"Nothing." Kakashi muttered. "Just a pointless fight over a book." He snatched his book from Kala's hand and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Well if that's it I suggest you get back to you're daily schedules."

"Yes Godaime hokage." Iruka said. He ran off and Kakashi decided to go find Naruto. Kala quickly followed behind.

"Why are you following me?"

"What else do I have to do? Except call Gai, which is never going to happen. You ever fallen in love?" Kakashi suddenly lost his footing and tripped, landing face first in the ground. "Just a question."

"You always have to ask the personal stuff don't you?"

"Like I know what else to ask."

"There's plenty of stuff you can ask me." They both started shouting at each other again.

"Fine, what's with you today? You sound as if someone just shoved an angry cat up you're ass!"

"Yes, I think you did." The both continued growling at each other before Kala finally couldn't take it anymore.

"If that's the way you are going to act then I'll find something else to do!" She quickly leapt of in the other direction and Kakashi watched her as he left. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It was probably because she was so nosy and thought she could find out whatever she wanted. She didn't need to know everything about someone. So why did he feel so guilty about?

-----------------

"Damn it! I'm such a big nose!" Kala cursed to herself. "He's right, why do I always ask the personal questions? He probably hates me now."

"Who hates you?" A quiet voice came from behind her.

"Uh...sorry." She turned around. "Who are you again?"

"Hinata..." She said quietly.

"One of the quiet ones I see. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Hinata, are you coming?" A new voice popped out, it was followed by some barking.

"Yes, Kiba, I was just..." She didn't finish the sentence. "Who hates you?" She turned her attention back to Kala.

"Huh? Oh, Kakashi. He thinks I'm too nosy and he's probably right."

"He's been acting weird ever since you showed up so I wouldn't worry about it." Soon Kurenai showed up with Shino behind her. "I don't think he could even hate you if he tried."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurenai shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know he couldn't. Now come on guys we have work to do." She jumped of with the other three following behind.

"Hmm?" She asked herself. She started walking around thinking to herself. "How on earth to I tell him I'm sorry? It's not really my thing..." She continued walking until she felt someone run into her.

"Hey watch where you're going!" He was obviously young, very young. He moved to the side and tried to keep running but Kala just grabbed onto his collar.

"First off, kid, you're the one running around like a mad bull. Second off you are the one who ran into me. So don't argue with me like that."

"Put me down right now!"

"Keep this up kid and I'll drop you in a lake."

"I see you caught Konohamaru, Kala." Iruka's voice appeared tired. "The class was taking a walk and he kinda ran off."

"Konohamaru? Must be a pain to write on tests. Why are you running off?"

"None of your business now put me down!"

"There you are Iruka sensei!" Kala heard tons of kids run up behind Iruka. "Did you find Konohamaru?"

"Actually, Kala did."

"Who's that?"

"No one important really," She said. "just an outsider." Konohamaru was struggling against her grip again.

"Let go of me you crazy old witch!"

"Say that again kid, I dare you."

"That's okay Kala I can take it from here." Iruka muttered. Kala dropped Konohamaru to the ground and he quickly ran behind Iruka and stuck his tongue out. "You really should have more respect for others."

"Don't we all." Kala sighed. Iruka gave her a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Kakashi is mad at me because I'm so nosy."

"Oh ya now I remember you!" One of the girls piped up. "You're Kakashi's girlfriend."

"Uh...no. We're just friends."

"Come on guys, head back to the school building." All the kids whined but did what they were told. "I've got to go Kala, but could you do me a favor and meet me in the clearing tonight."

"Uh...okay. Why?" Iruka didn't answer as he followed after his students. "Darn it! I'm getting ignored all over the place." But she didn't complain anymore as her mind trailed off.

----------------------

Kakashi started at the pool of water in the clearing as the full moon reflected on it. He had gotten distracted so much today that Naruto literally had to slap him to get him to pay attention. Sakura complained of how they could have taken his mask off when he wasn't looking. And Sasuke kept calling himself weak because he couldn't catch Kala. Over all it had been an upsetting day. He wondered if Kala was still mad at him for yelling at her. She probably was, but why Iruka wanted him to come here he didn't have the slightest clue. Suddenly he heard a branch snap and a sudden scream, soon followed by a thump. Kakashi ran over to the source of the noise to find Kala lying on the ground. She had a vine wrapped around her leg and was also covered in leaves.

"Damn rotten branch." She cursed, getting up and pulling all the foliage of her. "What are you doing here Kakashi?"

"Iruka told me to come here."

"That's what he told me." They were both silent for a minute. Soon they were both trying to talk at once.

"Look I have to apologize." They said at the same time. "No you first." They said in harmony again. Kakashi suddenly put his hand over her mouth.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I don't know what's gotten into me." Kala moved his hand of her face.

"Well, I'm sorry for being so nosy. And...uh...sorry for stuffing that angry cat up your ass." They were both silent again and just stared at each other.

"I knew it would work!" An excited voice came out from nearby. Iruka stepped out of the brush, smiling.

"Iruka." They both growled. "You set us up didn't you."

"Yep! And that's not all." He continued to smile, making them even more confused. "Just look where you're standing." Kakashi looked at the ground and then looked up. His eyes suddenly widened with fear.

"You did not!"

"What did he do?" Iruka kept smiling.

"He uh...made us step under..." Kakashi couldn't finish the sentence. To avoid it he probably could just run, but his feet were glued to the spot.

"You're both underneath mistletoe." Iruka kept a big grin on his face. Kakashi's face just turned red as he glared at him.

"M-mistletoe! Oh...uh." Kala's faced started turning pink with embarrassment. "But how did it get up there?"

"There is no way I'm going to do this." Kakashi muttered.

"And why's that?"

"First off I have to take off my mask. Second, I'm going to feel as awkward as hell tomorrow, and third, because Iruka is giving me that creepy smile."

"We're just friends Kakashi. We're never going to be anything more. A kiss isn't going to do anything is it?" If only Kala knew what she was saying. A kiss was going to do everything. And the fact that she only wanted to be friends made him sure that he couldn't tell her. If she didn't want to be anything more, then she wouldn't be, no matter what he told her. And now he didn't know what to do. He could easily run off and avoid the situation all together. But the truth was he wanted to kiss her. "And hey, there isn't anyone close enough to see your face as far as I can tell. Except for Iruka and me, and I don't think that matters." Kakashi let out a long sigh. Now he know what Iruka met by he'd find someway.

"Just do it quick and get it over with." Iruka suggested. That was easy for him to say, he wasn't lovesick. However, Kala decided to take his advice. She quickly turned on him, grabbed his shoulder and reached up toward his face. Kakashi tried to move back, but in his state of shock he didn't get very far. Suddenly she successfully pulled his mask down. Kakashi just wanted to die at that point, he was so stressed out. And then, he kissed her, or she kissed him rather. Kakashi could feel his heart pounding in his chest and found himself lack of air. He slowly shut his eyes as that secure feeling of joy washed over him. Those three seconds seemed to last forever. When she slowly pulled back he stared at her.

"Well," she yawned, "I guess I better get back and get some sleep. See you two." She slowly walked out of the clearing. As soon as she was gone Kakashi pulled his mask back over his face and turned to Iruka.

"I'm going to kill you." Iruka let out a shriek of fear as Kakashi started chasing him around the woods. Kakashi leapt at him and knocked him to he ground. "You put that stuff up there didn't you?! Why on earth are you setting us up like that?"

"You've got to tell her Kakashi, even if that means I make you."

"Since when did you get so serious about this?"

"Kakashi no one is promised to live tomorrow." Kakashi gave him a curious look until he explained. "In other words she could die tomorrow, or in a year. If you don't tell her now you may never get to."

"Don't you dare say that, don't ever say that!"

"I know it scares you Kakashi, believe me, it scares me too."

"She's not going to die! She can't die!" His voice was filled with fear and desperation. He slowly got off Iruka and stared at the ground. "I won't let her, she can't." He paused for a moment before he started walking back to the village. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."

'Damn it!' Iruka thought. 'I was so close.'

------------------------

A/N: Why do I keep writing this so fast? -.- Ahhh well. Iruka's a mean little schemer isn't he?


	5. Ch 5 Heaven and Hell

Kakashi sat up in bed groaning to himself. Woken up in the middle of the night and could go back to sleep. No doubt it was because of Iruka's actions earlier. Kakashi couldn't even begin to think what was going through Kala's mind right now, or what Iruka was planning to do next. If he kept this up Kala was going to figure out something's up without anyone telling her. He wasn't sure why he didn't want her to know. Probably because she only wanted to be friends and if she found out she wouldn't want to talk to him again. That terrified him more than anything. He finally sat up reluctantly putting his hands behind him only to feel something sharp cut his finger. With a quick cringe he pulled his finger back and looked behind him. Looking at where a drop of his blood was he saw a shard of glass on his bed.

"Hmm?" He said groggily. "How did that get there?" He carefully picked it up and threw it in the trash. "Well," he muttered, "I better find some way to stop this from getting infected." He slowly got up and walked to the door staring at his bloody finger. He opened the door, without looking up, and suddenly felt something tackle him. His eyes widened with shock as he saw Kala with her arms wrapped around him, crying.

"K-Kala? What are you doing in here?"

"I can't believe he did that to you! Even when he said he should be doing it to me."

"What are you talking about?" She said nothing as she continued to cry into his chest. He was never good at dealing with people who were upset.

"Nothing, just another dream." She muttered picking her head up and wiping her eyes.

"Another one?" She nodded slowly and Kakashi sighed.

"Sorry to disturb you like this. I-I can just go back to bed if you want."

"Nah, it's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway. Remind me to knock Iruka unconscious in the morning."

"Not his fault it was growing up there. It is getting to that season you know."

"He...he put it up there."

"W-what? W-why did he do t-that?" Kakashi lied by shrugging.

"You, uh...wanna talk again?" He asked her nervously.

"Sure, I mean, if you don't mind."

"Nah, I can't sleep anyway, might do us both some good. What was your dream about?" He decided to start the conversation as they both headed back to the bed to sit down.

"Well...there were these two guys, hostile no doubt. And you were there too. I didn't recognize the other two, though one, seemed kinda familiar."

"Describe him the best you can."

"He had kinda a high chakra level, and he had sharigan. The other one was carrying a big sword."

"Itachi and Kisame." Kakashi muttered, death lining his voice.

"You know them?"

"Ya, Itachi knocked me out cold for I don't remember how many days."

"Itachi...his name sounds so familiar. Why can't I remember it? I know he killed his clan and all that, but I feel as though I've met him before." Kakashi just shrugged again.

"Please, continue."

"Well, I'm not sure what happened after that. But suddenly I found myself in the middle of nowhere, and I could hear you screaming in pain." She let out a quick shudder. "I asked that guy, or...Itachi, what he was doing. He said it was what he should be doing to me. I didn't understand it at all. Then something strange happened, I'm not sure how to describe it. But the next thing I knew, they were gone and you...you...you were dead!" She shouted the last three words and started sobbing again. "I don't know what happened, but I couldn't help feeling that it was my fault. That he was supposed to be doing it to me, I don't understand it."

"He...he was going to do it to you, but I got in his way."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, He was about to do it to you, but then I got in his way, to protect you."

"Why...why would you do something like that?"

"Why wouldn't I is a better question."

"I don't understand."

"Kala I've lost everyone who was close to me. My father, Obito, and Rin, I had to watch them all die. I thought you were dead too. You wouldn't even begin to understand how happy I was that you were back. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, not as long as I'm around. I can't bear the thought of losing you...even if it costs me my life; I'm going to protect you."

"K-Kakashi." She said his name in amazement.

"I'm not sure why Itachi was in your dream, but for some odd reason I know it isn't good. I'll have to talk to Tsunade about it." Suddenly his cut started stinging making his hand quickly snap up.

"What is it?"

"Just cut my finger on some glass earlier. I don't know how it got there."

"Let me see!" She suddenly said grabbing his hand.

"How did you know which one it was?"

"I can smell the blood, now that it's not covered by your bed sheets." She paused for a moment gently running a finger over his wound. "It's not that deep; you might want to rinse it off though." While she was holding his hand and focusing on the cut he started at her, his eyes completely in daze. Unfortunately she had a double track mind. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just awkward with you holding my hand like this."

"Everything I do is apparently awkward. Just get over it and go rinse that off."

"You going anywhere?"

"Actually I'm going to stay right here!" She stuck out her tongue. Kakashi felt his face burn, partly with joy and partly with worry. But he did as she said and went to go rinse it off. Kala didn't understand what was with him. He wasn't the same as she had heard about him. He always acted childish and nervous around her. Was it just her? And if it was why? She didn't want Kakashi to be scared of her, or to be too scared to tell her something. Then there was why Iruka put that mistletoe up. What was he trying to do? Make Kakashi and her go out? She paused for a second when she reached this question. Remembering what Kurenai had said the other day with Asuma.

_"Why does Kakashi act all scared around me? Do you guys know?"_

_"What? Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" Kala had shaken her head. "Oh...that's right."_

_"Why__ does he look scared?"_

_"No," Kurenai giggled, "he'll have to tell you himself."_

Why couldn't she figure it out? Probably cause she was blind to more than just sight. She had trouble with other people's emotions, unable to see their expressions. She couldn't even see in her dreams which highly disappointed her. Other blind ninjas could, why couldn't she?

"Still in here I see?" Kakashi's voice mad her jump. In her state of deep though she hadn't sensed him come in.

"I told you I was staying, until I'm tired at least."

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Kakashi what do my eyes look like?"

"Hmm?" He asked, taken aback as he sat back down.

"I mean do you see anything in my eyes? Anything?"

Kakashi sighed. "To be honest no. Your eyes are incredibly empty; I can't even see my reflection or the lights reflection." He was talking about the moonlight outside which she couldn't see.

"Oh..." She said disappointed. "Like I'm heartless or something?"

"You're far from that! Even heartless people have something in their eyes. It's probably because you are blind."

"Ya, the blind ninja. Unable to enjoy people's faces, the moonlight, or any kinds of colors...except black." She said glumly. Kakashi almost cried she sounded so depressed.

"You do know you've mastered a fighting style no other ninja can completely master right?"

"I know but still..." She let out a small yawn without much notice. This made Kakashi tired as well. "I just wish sometimes I could see something beautiful...just once." Kakashi was so tired he could barely keep conscious. He just lay down on the bed letting sleep envelop him. What he didn't notice is that Kala fell asleep right after, using his chest as a pillow.

--------------------

Naruto walked down the hallway annoyed. He didn't know where his sensei was but they had a mission and he couldn't be late. He walked over to his sensei's door and knocked no answer. He knocked again, a bit louder, still no answer. Getting irritated he forced the door open and then gasped. Not only was his sensei still asleep but Kala was basically sleeping on top of him. At first there was nothing but shock, but then Naruto got an evil look on his face. He quickly found he closest camera available and took a picture of them.

"Hehe, Kakashi has to train me now. That is, of course, he wants the whole village to see this."

"Naruto what are you doing?" Someone came up behind him and snatched the picture from his hand. "Oh my gosh!" Sakura suddenly pushed him out of the way and stared into the room. "So this is what he was thinking about the other day. What a perv!"

"Sakura shush! Unless you want him to wake up!" Sakura lowered her voice and her tension.

"What are you planning to do with this?" She looked back at the photo graph.

"Who knows? With a picture like that we could get him to do anything."

"Naruto that's so mean."

'Ah who are you kidding? KAKASHI IS UNDER MY COMMAND! MUHAHAHA!' Inner Sakura shouted in her mind.

"What are you two doing?" Tsunade was walking down the hall. "And where is that sensei of yours?"

"Huh? Um...well...he..." Sakura and Naruto stuttered as they hid the photo behind their back.

"What's that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Naruto said nervously. Tsunade sighed as she suddenly appeared behind them, taking the photo. Her eyes widened as she suddenly looked inside the room. She could help but let out a girlish giggle.

"Well what happened here?"

"That I guarantee we don't know." Sakura said politely.

"Well it's rude to take pictures of somebody while they are sleeping. And no you cannot use it as blackmail." Naruto muttered something under his breath. "I'm going to save it though because Iruka will be dying to see it." She slipped the photo in her pocket. Almost as if it were a trigger they saw Kakashi start to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and froze when he noticed Kala was sleeping on top of him. His face immediately went red. He knew he should wake her up to prevent further embarrassment but he couldn't do anything, to his relief though she started waking up. She opened her eyes slightly and started smile, that is, until she realized where she was.

"Oh my gosh!" She quickly sat up and got off his bed. Her face immediately turned bright red. "Oh my gosh! What did I do? I must have fallen asleep."

"Kala calm down." Kakashi slowly got up, grabbing her arms to stop her from freaking out. "We both fell asleep."

"I know but, I know I bug you and that you don't want me around."

"You couldn't be any more wrong." He whispered to her. Kala gave him a soft smile and started leaning toward him until she turned around instead.

"All right you three! Come on out!" At first Kakashi was confused. That is, until he saw Naruto slowly walk out. He was rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face. "I said you three!" She held the last word. Finally Sakura and Tsunade reluctantly walked out. "Now tell me what you were doing."

"Well," Naruto started, "I was coming to find out where Kakashi sensei was and I found you two asleep. Soon Sakura and Tsunade came along and saw the same thing. Then you started waking up so we hid." He failed to mention the photo but all of them thought they should keep that to themselves.

"And why were you looking for me?"

"You have a mission." Tsunade stated.

"Great," He muttered, still a bit tired.

"And Kala you can help out Iruka, Konohamaru has gone missing again."

"Again? Why?" Tsunade just shrugged.

"If we knew it wouldn't be a problem." Kala shrugged and started heading to her room.

----------------------

Kala growled to herself as she was running through the woods for three reasons. One, Konohamaru was very good and hiding, where ever he was. Second, she had tripped earlier and banged her knee pretty hard. However being her stubborn self she refused to go find some help and kept going. Third, because it was raining. She really liked the rain, but it was pretty hard and she was getting uncomfortable. The only good news was that it was cleaning out her wound on her knee, which, by the way, still hurt terrible. She knew she was going to regret moving like this later, but she didn't care.

She finally entered a clearing where someone was standing. She quickly moved up to them to realize it was Konohamaru.

"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" She heard him turn around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just asked you the same thing. If you must know I'm looking for you. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"That's none of your business." He growled turning back around. Kala walked up to what he was standing in front of and slowly rubbed her fingers on it. It was the memorial stone, she should have guessed.

"Is something bothering you Konohamaru?" She asked gently. He was silent for a long time.

"I'm not sure. Something's been bugging me, frustrating me. At first I thought it was class but that's not it. I've been trying to get rid of it but it isn't helping."

"No one is ever really at peace. There's always something bugging us, even if we aren't conscious of it. Something's bugging me too, I just don't know why."

"Is it Kakashi?"

"Heh, you're pretty smart kid."

"What's wrong?"

"He seems so nervous around me, I don't understand why."

"If he hasn't told you then I shouldn't guess."

"No one should ever assume. It puts you and many others in danger. You need to plot out all the possibilities." She heard Konohamaru agree silently. "Come on, they're expecting you back at the school."

--------------------------

Kakashi walked upstairs holding his head. Naruto had been nothing but trouble today. Constantly causing trouble and messing things up, which gave him a headache. As late as it was he guess Kala was asleep. However, when he turned the corner she was standing in the hall. She had her back against the wall and wall staring at the ground. By the look of it she hadn't even gone into her room.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Kala's head quickly flew up at the sound of his voice.

"Huh? Oh Kakashi! I didn't hear you come up. I uh...can't sleep. Something has been bugging me all day. Well...at this point two things."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know...I have the strangest feeling...I don't know what it is. I've had it before though. That Itachi guy, I know I've met him before, why can't I remember where and why?" Kakashi merely shrugged. He was about to walk in his room when she asked something else. "Kakashi? Do...do you love me?" Kakashi stopped moving and looked at her in shock.

"W-what?"

"It's something that's been bugging me all day. I know it sounds personal and all but I have to know. Please, don't be scared to be to tell me something." Kakashi didn't know what to say. One the one hand, this was the perfect opportunity to tell her. Heck, she might even feel the same way. But if she didn't she may want to avoid him for the rest of her life, maybe even leave. He couldn't say no because then he would never be able to be with her. So many thoughts ran through his head as she stood there, waiting.

"I...I...I don't know." He suddenly said.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, I might or I might not. I never really thought about it. And even if I did I still wouldn't know." She let out an annoyed sigh.

"When you're sure...you'll tell me right?" Kakashi didn't answer. "When did you get so shy around me? You should know you can tell me everything." She couldn't help but get irritated. For a fact she was about to shout more when she suddenly stopped. She ran over to the window and Kakashi was confused by this strange behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"It...it was them. Itachi and Kisame..."

"Here?!" Kakashi was suddenly at full alarm. Kala did nothing but nod.

"They were looking at us...through the window...I could feel his sharingan burning into me. Kakashi now I remember where I met him. It was in the middle of no where. At first I posed him as nothing. He noticed I was blind, the usual system. Then he asked me my name...I told him...he asked me where I was going...I said I didn't know. Then...he said he didn't either...he said we should travel together...but I knew he was hostile...he was dangerous. I told him no because I had somewhere I wanted to be when some people stopped chasing me. He just said maybe next time. It terrified me Kakashi, I hardly knew who he was. I didn't want to go anywhere with him. And to think he was looking at me. He remembers me Kakashi, I know he does."

"Relax, right now we are fairly sure he's after Naruto. He probably didn't know you were even here. Right now we have to find Jiraiya so he can get Naruto somewhere safe. Then alert Tsunade, we don't want him to attack the whole village." Kala nodded.

"I'll alert the Hokage, you go find Jiraiya. I'll meet you back in the clearing okay?"

"Why the clearing?"

"I know a few jutsus that may be able to lure them out. However...you're going to have to bring me one of Naruto's hairs."

"I don't think a jutsu like that will do anything."

"Kakashi, I'm blind, and you should know that Sharingan has no effect on me or my moves. One of the perks I guess. Plus while you are at it you might want to tell people where we are going to be."

"You don't actually believe we can take them out do you?"

"Well...no. But I don't expect them to show up for a while so we need to get a group of ninja to take them out."

"Kala...Itachi is one of the most powerful ninja there is."

"But see, he relies too much on his sharingan. I'm completely safe from it."

"Everyone has a weakness Kala."

"I do, but I'm not going to state it. Kakashi just trust me on this one." Kakashi sighed painfully.

"Fine."

-----------------------

Kala stood in the clearing with Kakashi, nervous. It was morning because the plan wouldn't be executed with everyone tired from lack of sleep. But Kala was ready, more ready than she thought. At this point she basically wanted Itachi to come out. If he didn't know she was sharingan prone at this point he was going to get a nasty surprise. But they had a long time before the others were supposed to show up so they had nothing to do for a while.

"Remind me why I'm early again?"

"You complain about everything."

"I know I'm never early but this is ridiculous."

"Okay, okay so we have a few hours before we do this, chill." Kakashi just rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"So what are we going to do in the meantime?"

"I don't know, we could have a challenge or something."

"What kind of challenge?"

"Um...I can't think of one."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Why the hell not." She walked over to Kakashi and took her stance.

"You do know you are at a terrible disadvantage since you can't see my thoughts."

"Ya but it's fun anyway. You're also going to have to shout out what you have or else..." Kala didn't need to finish. The problem was she acted like she could see so much he often forgot she couldn't. Just another reason he loved her. But right now that was the last thing he needed to think about. They finally shouted the three words and put their hands out.

"Rock."

"Scissors...rats." Kakashi couldn't help but laugh.

"I could have told you, you wouldn't win." Kala humorously punched his arm.

"Ya, ya. Doesn't Gai owe you push ups from last time?"

"He told me since I was so busy he had his team sit on him instead." Kala laughed again.

"I wonder if they would weigh more or less."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kala just continued to laugh. But no matter how hard he tried he didn't get what she was saying.

"Now what?"

"I don't know...another pointless game?"

"Truth or Dare?" Kakashi smirked. He remembered that while training she had mentioned this was her favorite game. But considering he never like telling anyone anything he went with his usual answer.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off that mask...for at least five minutes."

"Always the personal stuff."

"It's your turn next...now take it off. And I get to check if it's off." Kakashi sighed as he relentlessly pulled his mask down off his face. "And don't say anything, cause I know what you're going to say. It feels awkward." She attempted to imitate his dull voice, but failed miserable. Kakashi could only chuckle. To stop his laughter she pushed her hand up against his mouth. Kakashi's eyes widened and his face turned red with shock. "Hah! So you did take it off! All right your turn, I pick truth by the way." She added saving his breath.

"You ever fallen in love with someone...no not even that. If you did be specific."

"Hmm...not expecting this...but okay. When I was really young I had a crush on this guy from my village, but obviously he's dead now. And right now...I don't know. I often wondered if I had a crush on him or not." Kakashi felt his heart collapse in his chest. He should have figured she'd never feel the same way. After all he was incredibly closed up and she always wanted to know what was going on inside his head. Not that he blamed her. Without sight you can't make eye contact with someone, which makes reading their thoughts almost impossible. Also he was far from perfect. Always failing when his friends needed him the most, it made him feel sick. In fact he was so lost in his train of thought that he forgot to ask her to specify who and that she was waiting for his response.

"Hello? Kakashi?"

"Huh?" She sighed.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"That's none of your business Kala."

"Oh Kakashi don't start this now. And do you have to be so rude about it?"

"...sorry."

"There's no need to apologize."

"No, I mean...sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything I guess."

"And what have you done wrong?" He was silent for a minute.

"More than you know."

"And I probably never will." She added glumly. Kakashi didn't respond. "You can uh, put your mask back up now." Kakashi didn't hesitate to slip it back over his lips. Soon he found himself praying that the fight with Itachi didn't end up like the last time he was with her. No it wouldn't, he wouldn't let it, no matter what it took. Even if he died today he wouldn't lose her. She was, after all, the only person who was close to him that he had left. "You're zoning out again aren't you?" Kakashi just turned and looked at her.

"What is so wrong with thinking to myself?"

"You always do it when we are in the middle of a conversation."

"Point taken."

"Naruto!" A desperate male voice came from the bushes. Naruto suddenly ran out and looked around desperately.

"Hey there Kakashi-sensei, what's your face." His voice was quick with panic.

"Naruto what are you doing out here?" Kakashi said firmly with worry.

"I tried to stop him Kakashi, I really did. He managed to slip away anyway." Iruka came out with a look of pure anger on his face. This didn't surprise Kakashi because Iruka had a low tolerance level.

"That doesn't matter right now. All we need to do is get him away before-"

"So Kakashi, it's been a while." Kakashi's blood ran cold at the low, emotionless voice. He quickly turned around to see Itachi and Kisame on the other end of the clearing. "And Kala, I never expected to see you here."

"So you do know this girl huh Itachi?"

"I met her a long time ago." Iruka immediately got in front of Naruto protectively. Kakashi moved up and closer to Kala as well. "I assume this is where you wanted to go when who ever they were stopped chasing you?"

"Yes, that's right."

"How unfortunate. You would have been an excellent member among the Akatski." Kisame let out a humorous laugh.

"You actually asked this girl to become one of us."

"At the time I didn't, but that was my intention."

"And why's that." Kakashi growled instead.

"You must be incredibly ignorant if you don't know what she is capable of. Having the white tiger fox of all the creatures of her village, it gives her more power than she dares to use. Also considering she's blind makes her a formidable opponent against me."

"Why's that?" Kisame asked, obviously unaware of what that meant.

"My sharingan is completely useless against her." The whole clearing was silent for a long time. "She would have been an amazingly strong Akatski member. It's too bad she decided to waste her strength on this place."

"Shut the hell up Itachi!" Kala growled fiercely. "Or I'll show you what that strength can do." Kakashi tensed himself for battle. He knew it was too early, but whether he liked it or not there was going to be a fight. And he had the sickest feeling something terrible was going to happen because of it.

---------------------------------

A/N: OMFG! Itachi! Oo Now what? Ooooooh! I love suspense! X3 And my b-day is tomorrow! Yay!


	6. Ch 6 Love, Death, and a Forbidden Jutsu

Kala quickly whirled herself around, barely dodging Itachi's blade. He quickly threw a flurry of shurikens which were barely dodged. Their speed and power were evenly matched. In fact at this point they were both getting tired.

"I didn't want to have to waste this against you but..." Her hands quickly made a ton of hands signs in a matter of seconds. The last hand sign was one he had never seen before. She hand three of her fingers on each hand intertwined and outside her hand while the rest seemed to make ears. "Tiger fox jutsu!" She shouted. Itachi's eyes widened as a small puff of smoke emitted from her. Nothing seemed to change about her, but everything had. Her senses were more acute, she was much faster, and she had chakra flowing from her fingertips making ten small knives. She and Itachi charged at each other for another too fast to see battle.

Meanwhile Kakashi was keeping Kisame at bay. He knew if he could just keep him from helping Itachi they could both take him out when Itachi was down, if he ever went down. Kakashi quickly pulled his knife in front of his face to prevent Kisame's sword from colliding with him.

"I have to admit I'm surprised Kakashi. That Kala girl is actually compotation for Itachi. Who trained her?"

"After her village was destroyed she trained herself."

"Her technique is a lot like Itachi's."

"That's the way blind ninjas were taught to fight."

"It doesn't matter. She's got to have a weakness, and Itachi will find it. She's as good as dead." Kakashi felt fury rise up inside him as he threw Kisame's sword off him and leapt back. He didn't hesitate to through another attack at him. Kisame quickly blocked it. "You're mad." He said plainly. "Or is that fear?" Kakashi growled. "You care about her, more than you should. That's dangerous for a ninja, you of all people should know that Kakashi." Kakashi put more force on his knife and narrowed his eyes. Kisame just let out an evil laugh. "Caring about someone this much is a fatal weakness. I don't even have to kill you; as soon as she's dead you'll kill yourself." Kakashi put in so much force both of them jumped back. "I now know what makes you click Kakashi. Oh and by the way, it looks like Itachi has found her weakness." Kakashi whirled his head around to see them standing apart from each other. They both seemed tired out; however Itachi had a small smirk on his face.

'No...' Kakashi's mind went wild with fear, 'he couldn't have figured it out could he?' Itachi's hands formed a simple hand sign, one Kakashi easily recognized.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Three simple words left his mouth. Kala was immediately surrounded by Itachi's clones. Her eyes immediately widened with fear. "I don't need sharingan to figure out what you're weak against. More than five clones going at you at once scramble your senses. You can't tell what is where; you're in a complete state of confusion."

"Kala!" Kakashi shouted, aiming to assist her. However, while he was distracted Kisame came down on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Kakashi struggled desperately underneath him but it was no use. He looked over at Kala again but couldn't see anything with all the dust flying around. "KALA!" Kakashi shouted desperately. At this point Naruto and Iruka finally came halfway out of their hiding place. At his shout Kisame put more pressure on his back making it hard for him to breath. Kakashi gasped for air and shut his eyes tightly to ignore the pain. Suddenly everything went quiet and the weight on top of him disappeared. He got up quickly and looked up; he never should have done that. Kisame and Itachi were standing there, and there was Kala, basically unconscious in Itachi's arm with a knife across her throat. Kakashi's breathing became short and desperate while fear rose inside him like fire.

"I'll admit she was a powerful opponent, but it's time for her to say good-bye." Itachi's cold voice said.

"No..." Kakashi could do nothing but whisper at that point. "Let her go Itachi! She's got nothing to do with this."

"To bad." Kisame said. "If she's in our way she has something to do with it." Kakashi's memory came flooding back. He remembered they had said the exact same thing. This was going to end up the same way, except this time Kala couldn't escape. Itachi was going to kill her, and make him watch. Suddenly timed moved slower than Kakashi could imagine. It was probably because he felt light headed, but that didn't stop him from seeing what happened. Itachi's knife slid upward and then quickly flew across her throat. Kakashi could only watch in horror and desperately try to breathe as she fell to the ground, blood falling from her neck, dead. Kakashi couldn't breath, he couldn't even stand. His knife slowly slipped from his fingers as he fell to his knees and then face first into the grass. His body was soaked with sweat as he fought to catch some air. Tears were suddenly streaming from both eyes. He had lost her, again. And he knew somewhere in his gut it was his fault. Suddenly he saw everything go dark. But right when he thought he was going unconscious everything suddenly turned bright red. He had the strangest feeling that something was slowly taking over his body.

'What's happening?' He thought desperately as he looked up at Kala again.

Iruka stared in horror at what he just seen. First Kala fell dead and now Kakashi was simply on the ground, who knows what happened to him. Suddenly Kakashi slowly got to his feet, his eyes were shut and he looked completely calm, minus the angry shape of his eyebrows.

"Iruka, you and Naruto need to get back." Iruka's body shivered at Kakashi's voice, there was something wrong. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and Iruka and Naruto both gasped. Both of his eyes were a bright eerie red. He turned his head toward them again. "I said get back." Iruka didn't hesitate this time he moved himself and Naruto backwards. Kakashi then turned and faced Itachi and Kisame again, both of them had a nervous look on their face. Then Kakashi shut his eyes again and made a hand sign, a simple hand sign. He put his hands in the shape of a heart and Iruka's eyes widened. He had sworn that this jutsu was only a myth.

"N-no way." Iruka stuttered. Naruto gave him a look of confusion and then turned his attention back to his sensei.

"I promised," He started slowly; "I promised that I would protect her, even at the cost of my life." He opened his eyes again. "I plan on keeping that promise." The wind around the clearing suddenly started to pick up. Clasping his hands together tightly a strange wave flew out from his body. Kisame moved back only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

"That dude locked everyone out. What's up with him?"

"More like he locked us in." Itachi said in his usual voice, though it was easy to tell he was nervous.

"Iruka-sensei! What's going on?" Naruto asked in fear.

"It's a forbidden jutsu that I've only heard about, for a fact I thought it didn't exists."

"What's it called? What's it do? How can you learn it?"

"It doesn't have a name because it's only been used once before and there is no way to learn it. It's some how triggered. It sends of a powerful force that makes the enemy vanish to places unknown and heals anyone who's injured. It's forbidden because if you heal someone or bring them back to life it requires using your own energy. Worst case scenario, you die." Naruto let out a nervous gulp as he turned his attention to the fight.

"How's it triggered?"

"No one really knows. It has something to do with someone you really care about is in danger. The person using it is completely unconscious of the fact of what's going on until it's over." Suddenly there was a flash of bright light and a huge blast of wind. Iruka ducked down and wrapped his arms around Naruto, buffeted by the sudden blast. Finally it settled down. Naruto looked up first to see that Itachi and Kisame were no longer there. Kala's wound had completely healed over and Kakashi was standing there in the clearing. He was breathing heavily and had many scorch marks on his clothes and skin. But most surprisingly his vest was unzipped and his mask was gone! Naruto ran over to his sensei. His eyes were open and were back to their usual color, but dull and almost lifeless.

"Kakashi sensei, are you-"

"Is she all right?" Kakashi immediately cut him off. Naruto turned to see Iruka leaning beside her. He looked up.

"She's fine, just sleeping." Naruto looked back at his sensei who gave a small smile.

"Good..." He whispered as he slowly fell back onto the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed. It didn't take to much longer for Tsunade to arrive in the clearing along with Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Shizune, and Jiraiya. They all had their mouths open and their eyes wide with shock. The all ran over as fast as they could. Tsunade immediately checked on Kakashi while Shizune studied Kala.

"What happened?" Tsunade demanded. Iruka cleared his throat slightly.

"Naruto got away from me ma'am. When I finally caught him he had run into the clearing, it turned out that so did Itachi and Kisame. They...they killed Kala, which ended up triggering a forbidden jutsu."

"You mean the one that isn't even supposed to exist?" Jiraiya inquired. Iruka nodded.

"That's impossible!" Shizune shouted.

"Well it's obviously not because he did it."

"Grandma Tsunade? Is Kakashi-sensei going to die?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I don't know Naruto...at this moment there is a high chance he will." Naruto couldn't hold back the tears as he started to cry. He ran over to Iruka and wrapped his arms around him. The rest of the jonin just stood there silent, except Gai.

"I guess he was desperate to protect her, to do something like that. It's amazing." Kala suddenly opened her eyes which darted everywhere.

"What...where's Kakashi?" She suddenly asked, sitting up. "I called his name...but he just kept walking away." She was referring to the dream she had.

_"Kakashi?__ What are you doing here? Where am I...is this what it's like to die?"_

_"That's you Kala, always full of questions. I'm sorry but...I need to go." He started walking off._

_"Go? Go where." But he didn't answer. __"Kakashi?__Kakashi!?"__ But he just continued to walk away._

She put her hands on the ground firmly and tried to determine which of these many people was Kakashi. She suddenly realized it was the one with the low heart beat that was slowly getting lower. She quickly moved over to him, her body slightly vibrating with fear.

"Kakashi? Kakashi? Please say something!" But she knew he wouldn't, she could tell by the way he was breathing he was barely alive. "K-Kakashi-kun..." She finally hung her head down. He couldn't die, not now.

"I'm sorry Kala, but there's no way to..."

"It's okay." Kala muttered. "He wanted to do this, I can tell. I just can't believe...I keep thinking it's my fault." Everyone sat there in silence for a minute, no one breathed a word. Suddenly she lifted her head and pulled a strange vile out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Tsunade asked slowly taking it from her hands.

"Some man gave it to me while I was traveling. He said it had the ability to cure any damage but..."

"It's missing a key ingredient." Tsunade whispered. "But what is it?" Kala took it back and held it close to her chest.

"It's...it's love, concern, compassion, the will to give, and the want to see them smiling again. I always could tell when he was smiling, the atmosphere would warm up. He had a wonderful smile, it's a shame I can't see and that he wore that mask." Tsunade looked at the vile again and her eyes widened.

"I-it works! It'll work." Kala quickly handed it to her, a sad smile on her face.

"I hope your right." Tsunade quickly poured the remedy on her hands and placed her hands on Kakashi's chest. She started the chakra flow in her palms so she could heal him.

'Come on Kakashi! You can't die like this! Not because I was too weak to protect myself. Please!' Kala bit her lower lip nervously. She knew Kakashi couldn't hear her like that. "P-please...Kakashi-kun." She whispered to him. Suddenly his breathing became more firm and his heart rate sped up. "I-it's working!" She said excitedly. Immediately everyone's face light up.

"Are you serious?"

"It's working! It is! It really is!" Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Tsunade slowly moved her hands away. His breathing was back to normal as well as his heart rate.

"He's going to be fine." Tsunade said plainly. "He just needs to rest for a second." Kala was smiling until it turned into a sigh and she stood up.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing...I just need to go."

"Go where? When are you coming back?" Naruto asked.

"I...I don't know where I'm going and...I...I...I'm not coming back." Everyone let out a gasp of shock.

"What are you talking about!?" Iruka growled.

"What did it sound like? I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm nothing to Kakashi but a hindrance, an annoyance, and a weakness."

"Shut-up!" Iruka suddenly shouted. "You don't even know what you are to Kakashi. Why the hell do you think he almost killed himself for you?! Are you just going to walk away and act like that doesn't matter? Do you even know what that is going to do to him?!"

"Tell him I'm sorry but it's clear to me as long as I'm around he's never going to be able to fight or anything like that. Not while he's worrying about me." Iruka continued to growl but she just turned around and disappeared into the woods.

----------------------

A/N: Dun dun! Kala is once again blissfully unaware of what's she going to do to Kakashi. Sometimes I wonder why I made her so...so...dense.

**Kala: HEY!**

Well you are. XP


	7. Ch 7 The End or Beginning?

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. He felt extremely dizzy and didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. He thought he was going to die, he didn't understand what happened. All he knew at this point was that there were many people hovering over him.

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" He couldn't decipher who was who at the moment. So he just forced his eyes completely open and tried to focus on the many people who were currently staring at him.

"What the hell happened?" He groaned painfully. He tried to sit up but didn't get very far.

"You used a forbidden jutsu and almost killed yourself." Kakashi forced himself to sit up and gripped his head tightly due to headache.

"W-wait a second, where's Kala?" He scanned the clearing but didn't see her face anywhere. Everyone in the clearing fell silent and had a look of worry on their faces. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine Kakashi." Iruka said crossly. "But she...Kakashi she left!" Iruka finally blurted out. "She left, and she said she's not coming back." He didn't know how else to put it, and putting it off wouldn't make it any better. Kakashi just sat there, confused.

"Why did she go?" He said quietly.

"Something about her not wanting to be a hindrance and getting you hurt because she can't protect herself. I tried to tell her other wise but...she wouldn't listen."

"When did she leave?"

"About ten minutes ago, why?" Kakashi forced himself to stand up and looked into the woods.

"I have to find her."

"Oh no you're not!" Tsunade snapped. "Not in your current state. And how would you convince her to come back?"

"I have to, not to get her to come back but...I have to tell her something."

"And what would that be?" Kakashi was silent for a minute. He didn't know whether he should say it out loud or not. But at that point he didn't care anymore. If she was going to leave, and leave for good he had to tell her.

"I have to tell her that...I love her. Now which way did she go?" Iruka simple pointed in the direction she left and Kakashi ran off.

"Good luck Kakashi." Iruka sighed, knowing he'd never be able to look at Kakashi the same way again.

-----------------------------

Kala finally landed on the ground and gasped for air. She had to move as quickly as possible unless she wanted them to try and catch her. She couldn't stay there anymore. She knew Kakashi had gotten hurt because of her, he almost died. She figured if she wasn't around he wouldn't have to worry about protecting her. She continued to stand in the clearing and looked up at the sky. She didn't know if there were clouds up there or not. She was hoping maybe she would get some rain. It would probably fit her mood. After all she had finally found Kakashi only to be interrupted with weird dreams, evil ninjas, and people putting mistletoe above her head. Hell, there was no way Kakashi was in love with her. She was always bugging him and embarrassing him. Heck, she wondered why he even bothered hanging around her. She remembered how he had been desperate to avoid kissing her in the woods. She didn't really know what Kakashi thought of her but she knew it wasn't love. She found how wrong she was in only a matter of minutes.

"You can get pretty far in ten minutes." She heard Kakashi's voice behind her.

"If you came to tell me to come back you're wasting your time." She whirled around and faced him.

"I didn't...I just want to know why." There was a sudden jump of pain in his voice. "What the hell did I do wrong this time?"

"Kakashi you didn't do anything. I just don't want you to get hurt because of your promise."

"I was the one who made the promise Kala, you shouldn't have to worry. Don't you think I knew what could happen to me if I made that promise? I knew it could kill me, I was willing to take that risk."

"Well I'm not."

"As I said before Kala, you're not the one who made the promise." Kala fell silent at this. She could feel Kakashi's gaze fall to the ground. "I know I can't change you're mind about leaving. You are way too stubborn for that. But you can't leave yet...I have to tell you something." She could tell at this point he was starting to cry.

"K-Kakashi...what could you possibly..."

"Kala...I...I..." Kakashi started. 'Come on it's now or never!' He thought desperately. "I...I love you Kala." The words finally left his mouth. Kala fell wordless and breathless. What did he just say? There is no way she just heard him say that, no way. He couldn't possibly love someone as annoying and nosey as she is. After he didn't get a response he decided to continue. "Ever since that day in the woods when we were just kids I've had this strange feeling. I didn't know what it was a first and when I found out I was scared. I-I haven't been honest with you lately. When I said I didn't remember what I was going to tell you, I did. I was going to tell you how I felt. Iruka put that mistletoe up there because he wanted me to tell you. And when you asked me if I loved you or not, I didn't know what to say, I was scared if I told you then you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. I knew there's no way you feel the same."

"If all that's true then why did you get so upset about kissing me?"

"I was scared, nervous. I thought if I ended up doing it you'd figure out how I felt, and like I said before I was scared of your reaction. I don't want you to leave Kala, not again...but I know I can't stop you." Kala just stood there, still speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kakashi had felt this way about her the whole time and she hadn't noticed it. Now she finally realized she was more than just physically blind, she was mentally blind. If she had taken one minute to observe his reactions and words than she might have figured this out sooner.

"Kakashi I..." She started but she didn't know what to say.

"I guess I better go. I'll...I'll see you around." He said sadly. Kala didn't know how upset he was but the air had never been so gloomy before. If fact it seemed flat out dead.

"Kakashi wait..."

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting you." He took a step back. He was so upset he didn't even want to listen to her.

"But..."

"There's nothing left to say I guess. Bye Kala, I hope you find that one perfect person. I know I did, but she...I just want her to know I never stopped loving her, even when it seemed like she was gone for good." With that he finally disappeared into the woods, leaving Kala, once again, speechless. He didn't need to tell her who 'she' was. She knew it was her. And now she felt scared, terrified even, because something nagged her and told her something was wrong.

----------------------

Kakashi moved as fast as he could to get back home. But it was become more and more difficult. He had never felt so sick in his life. A terrible pain in his chest and a sickening feeling in his stomach made him keep stopping. He still had tears coming from his eyes. He had told her and nothing had changed, he didn't care. He didn't think anything would. He didn't know what was causing the pain. Probably the thought that even though he had told her she was leaving and he was never going to see her again.

"K-Kala..." He whispered desperately making even more tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't get over her, he wouldn't get over her, and right now he just wanted the pain to stop. He shook his head trying to escape his thoughts as he kept moving.

Kakashi finally got back to his room, only to realize the pain was getting worse. Why wouldn't it leave him alone? He walked over to the window and stared out at the setting sun. He turned his back to it, not wanting to see much of anything. He somehow pulled a knife out of his pocket and started at it. He walked over to the door and shut it, locking it right after. He leaned against it and continued to stare at the knife. He just wanted the pain to stop, and he felt as though he would do anything to achieve that. He put the knife on his arm and watched as blood slowly seeped out. Something about the site of it made him feel strange. It was impossible to describe. Suddenly as pain rose in his arm is slowly disappeared from his chest. However as soon as the cut started feeling better the pain came back, he knew at this point there was only one way to stop the pain for good.

------------------------------

Iruka walked down the hallway glancing at the doors. He had heard that Kakashi had come back but he hadn't seen anything of it, and this worried him. Naruto was right behind him, probably just as worried. Iruka finally stood in front of Kakashi's door to realize it was shut. Iruka's stomach started churning. Something just wasn't right.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called, tapping on the door.

"Naruto, go get Neji. In fact, get everyone you know up here as soon as you can."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know Naruto, but I have this disturbing feeling that something is."

--------------

Naruto got back as soon as he could. He did bring everyone he knew, the hall was packed.

"What's going on?" A bunch of people were asking.

"Neji! Hinata! I need you to use Byakugan to see through this door."

"I want to know what's going on first." Neji growled.

"Kakashi was said to have gotten back but he's in his room, with the door locked, and won't even answer us. I need to know what's going on." Everyone in the hall was whispering to each other about what he had just said. Neji shrugged and took his stance with Hinata.

"Byakugan!" They both shouted, their eyes pulsing with chakra. Suddenly they both gasped and Hinata started shaking.

"What's wrong?" Neji, being the only one to keep the firm look in his face, spoke up.

"I'm not entirely sure...but it looks like he's about to commit suicide." Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"He-he what?!" Iruka said in shock. Something extremely terrible must have happened to make Kakashi do this. Scratch not being able to look at him again, if Kakashi went through with this he wouldn't be able to look at him at all.

-----------------

Kala closed into the village as fast as she could. What ever had been bugging her earlier was even worse now. She continued to see something that sounded like water, except it had color to it. Due to the fact she had never seen colors before she didn't know what it was called. However the smell of blood filled her nostrils which made her assume it was red. She was still thinking about what Kakashi had told her earlier. Now she felt like a totally idiot for not noticing it sooner. At the moment thought she was worried about him. She's had this feeling before, but it was much lighter. She figured it had some connection to Kakashi. How that came to be she had no idea. Whatever it was she knew he was in trouble.

She finally arrived in the village and jumped from roof to roof. She had to find out where he was and fast. Landing on one building, which happened to be where her room was, she felt a large crowd of people in one hallway. It was her hallway, and Kakashi's hallway. She focused on the building to try and find Kakashi, he was in his room, his heart racing, for reasons only she knew. She quickly jumped off the building and burst through the door. She darted up the stairs and ran into the hallway. Only to be greeted by many staring faces.

"Kala? What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked her. "Weren't you going to leave?"

"I was, but something's wrong. Where's Kakashi?"

"Locked in his room." Iruka stated. "About to commit suicide." Kala gasped. He couldn't do that. He couldn't tell her he loved her and then throw his life away. She quickly moved over to the door and fiddled with the handle. "I told you it's locked." She let out a growl.

'Think Kala, think! You've got to get in there, before anything worse happens. THINK!' Suddenly and idea came to her. She let the chakra flow out of her right index finger and slipped it in the lock. After messing with it for about seven seconds the lock gave and she threw the door open. Kakashi was standing there, facing the window. One of his arms was at his side covered in small cuts, while the other was holding a knife that was placed on top of his chest.

"Kakashi, no, stop it!" She screamed. She ran into the room and threw her arms around him. She felt his tears fall onto her arms and felt herself start to cry into his shoulder. "Kakashi please...don't do this."

"What are you doing here Kala?" He asked disdainfully. She heard the door shut behind her but didn't pay it any mind.

"I couldn't leave."

"What does that mean?"

"It means after you left I tried to leave but the only direction I could go was after you. After I got this sick feeling in my stomach I _had_ to come back."

"Why? So you can leave again?" His voice was incredibly cold. But Kala knew it was because she had hurt him.

"Kakashi I'm not saying anything else until you put down that knife!" After waiting a long time she repeated herself. "Kakashi please just drop the knife." Finally his arm fell to his side and the knife hit the ground with a clatter.

"Now why are you here?"

"Because Kakashi, you opened my eyes to how blind I really was. If I had just been a little more observeitive instead of questionitive I may have figured out you loved me sooner. But no! I was too busy being nosy to even pay attention. At first I always wondered why I felt so safe around you, why I felt so happy. I was so blind I was unaware of my own feelings. And because of that I hurt you. God! I'm such an idiot! How could I not realize that I loved you?!" She felt Kakashi's heart stop under her grip.

"What did you say?"

"I said you made me realize how much I love you. And how I was so blind to not realizing it sooner. Kakashi I don't know how but I want to prove to you that-" She didn't need to finish, for a fact she didn't get to finish. Kakashi had turned around in her grip, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. At first she was nothing but shocked, but she quickly knew what he meant. She tightened her grip and returned the kiss with just as much force. She felt her lips pushing against his over and over again. In fact she felt so happy at that point that she started to cry. She finally pulled back slowly but kept her face close to his.

"You don't need to prove anything." He whispered to her. "But I don't know why you fell in love with me."

"You of all people shouldn't be asking that. I'm nosy, annoying, clinging,..."

"Beautiful, amazing, skilled, and don't forget smart. Who's perfect Kala?" She remained silent for a second. "I know I'm not, and you still managed to fall in love with me." She gave a small smile and instead of answering she leaned forward and kissed him again. He happily returned it.

"We need to get back downstairs." She said as soon as they separated. "I can tell everyone is waiting and they all seem pretty anxious. As fun as this is." Kakashi could do nothing but agree.

--------------------

Iruka moved around nervously downstairs. He had decided to give Kala and Kakashi some alone time, much to Naruto's protests, but he was still worried. He had no idea what was going on upstairs. Suddenly he heard footsteps and Naruto stood next to him with a smile on his face, for reasons Iruka would have to ask later. He moved his glance from Naruto back to the stairs to see Kakashi and Kala standing there. Kakashi's mask was back on his face and he had bandages on his arm that had been cut. But the first think that caught his eye was that Kakashi was holding on to Kala's hand tightly. Iruka could do nothing but smile.

"Let me guess." Iruka stated. "You two are going out now." They both glanced at each other before nodding with a small blush.

"All right!" Naruto shouted. "I knew it!"

"If you two are going out then lets see a kiss." Everyone looked a Jiraiya who was standing in the back with a pervy grin on his face.

"Uh...well..." Kakashi stated nervously, but Naruto just smiled and pointed above their heads.

"You guys don't have a choice." Everyone looked up including Kala, which didn't matter, to see mistletoe hanging over Kakashi and Kala's heads.

"Iruka did you have anything to do with this?" Iruka shook his head.

"I did it!" Naruto stated. "I knew this was going to happen. And what better way to celebrate than making you kiss each other in front of everyone?!"

"Naruto remind me to beat you senseless later." Kakashi muttered crossly.

"Aww come on Kakashi." Kala said sweetly. "It's just a kiss." She let out a humorous smile.

"Oh it's much more than that and you know it." He pulled his mask down and kissed her. A bunch of 'Awwwwwws' emitted from the crowd along with an 'ALL RIGHT!' probably from Jiraiya.

"Come on!" Kala said when they split apart. "I'm hungry."

"Fine but no more than four bowls! We don't have that kind of money to burn."

"The pervy sage does!" Naruto shouted pointing at Jiraiya.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jiraiya said flatly. Everyone was laughing as they all walked out of the building. Kala kept a tight grip on Kakashi's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her through his mask on her head. Kala didn't want anything to happen, she couldn't stop smiling. In fact she had never been happier in her life.

---------------------

**A/N: Will this is the last ****chapy****! X3 ****Meow****! There's a ****sequal**** to this but I won't be getting to that until I'm done with my next ****fic**** and some book writing! I've been neglecting that recently. Anyway hope you liked it! And please R&R!!! Ceata**


End file.
